


Eine sehr gute Fanfiction

by taichi_is_a_dumb_straight_goblin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, oh ok
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichi_is_a_dumb_straight_goblin/pseuds/taichi_is_a_dumb_straight_goblin
Summary: Kaiba bricht in Yamis Haus ein und es wird spicy.Ich habe gerade mal 10 Folgen von Yugioh gesehen, habe keine Ahnung von den Charakteren und hafte nicht für OOC DarstellungenHallo Ryuuji, danke für deine großartige Unterstützung





	Eine sehr gute Fanfiction

Es war ein schöner Sonntagnachmittag in der Welt von Yugioh. Ein weiteres Mal hatte Yami ein Duell gegen Kaiba gewonnen, er musste schmunzeln, als er an Kaibas entsetztes Gesicht dachte, das von Speedlines durchdrungen war und vor dem gelben Hintergrund besonders hervorstach. Was für ein schönes Gesicht Kaiba doch hatte... verwirrt bemerkte Yami, wie seine Gedanken abschweiften, schüttelte energisch den Kopf und setzte seinen Spaziergang durch die Welt von Yugioh fort. Er war müde, Zuhause angekommen wollte er direkt schlafen gehen, doch noch bevor er sich ins Bett legen konnte, hörte Yami hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme. "Na, Lust auf 'ne Revanche?" "Kaiba!", rief Yami und drehte sich um. Zwar konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie der braunhaarige Junge in sein Haus gekommen war, doch war das wirklich relevant? Er war mit Kaiba alleine in seinem Zimmer - augenblicklich merkte Yami, wie er rot anlief. "D-Du... bist extra für mich hierher gekommen?", fragte er. Diesmal war es Kaiba, der rot anlief. "E-Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich deinetwegen hierher gekommen, b-baka", antwortete er. Doch an seinen Augen war abzulesen, dass er dieselben Gedanken hatte wie Yami. Langsam kam er näher, und Yami konnte den Augenkontakt nicht mehr halten. Er war einfach zu schüchtern, um seinem Rivalen weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen; "wunderschön", flüsterte Kaiba, dem dies nicht entgangen war. Doch Yami wurde die Situation zu viel - Hals über Kopf verabschiedete er sich und sprintete mit rotem Gesicht aus seinem eigenen Haus.  
Doch schon am nächsten Tag plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen, also rief er bei Kaiba an, um sich zu entschuldigen, dass er so plötzlich verschwunden war. "Wie willst du das wieder gut machen?", fragte Kaiba. "Ich werde dich finden und gegen dich kämpfen!", antwortete Yami energisch, wissend, dass es dies war, was Kaiba am meisten wollte. "Für ein Duell würde ich sterben!", sagte Kaiba böse lachend, und Yami war froh. "Dann komm nur her, ich warte auf dich!", rief er ins Telefon. "Ich werde dir meine göttliche Macht zeigen!", kam es prompt zurück. "Lachhaft", antwortete Yami, "diese Karte hier wird dein Schicksal besiegeln!" Doch dann kam eine Antwort, mit der Yami nicht gerechnet hatte:  
"Ich habe kein Interesse mehr an deinem bullshit."  
Einige Sekunden des Schweigens verstrichen, doch dann wurde Yami alles klar: "Kaiba, du bist betrunken!" Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr er Kaiba am Vortag verletzt haben musste. "Icchh bindoch nichtst betrujmken", kam es aus dem Hörer, doch Yami war schon dabei, aufzulegen - er musste sofort zu Kaiba, um dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären.

 

________________________________________________

 

Since I'm aware of the fact that I also have many (1) readers from the US, I decided to add a translated version as well. I'd like to thank Google Translate for making this possible!

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in the world of Yugioh. Once again, Yami had won a duel against Kaiba, and he had to smile as he thought of Kaibas horrified face, which was infused with speedlines and stood out against the yellow background. What a beautiful face Kaiba had ... confused, Yami noticed his thoughts wandering away, shook his head vigorously and continued his walk through the world of Yugioh. He was tired, when he arrived home he wanted to go to bed, but before he could go to bed, Yami heard a familiar voice behind him. "Well, fancy a rematch?" "Kaiba!" Yami called and turned around. Although he could not explain how the brown-haired boy had come to his house, was that really relevant? He was alone in his room with Kaiba. Immediately Yami realized he was blushing. "D-you ... came here for me extra?" He asked. This time it was Kaiba, who went red. "E-It's not like I came here for you, b-baka," he answered. But his eyes showed that he had the same thoughts as Yami. Slowly he came closer, and Yami could no longer keep eye contact. He was just too shy to keep his eye on his rival; "beautiful," whispered Kaiba, who had not missed. But Yami was too much for the situation - he said goodbye and sprinted out of his own house with a red face.  
But the next day his bad conscience bothered him, so he called Kaiba to apologize for his sudden disappearance. "How are you going to make it up to you?" Kaiba asked. "I will find you and fight you!" Yami answered energetically, knowing that this was what Kaiba wanted most. "I would die for a duel!" Kaiba laughed, laughing and Yami was happy. "Then come here, I'm waiting for you!", He shouted into the phone. "I will show you my divine power!" Came back promptly. "Laughing," Yami answered, "this card will seal your fate here!" But then came an answer that Yami had not expected:  
"I'm not interested in your bullshit anymore."  
A few seconds of silence passed, but then Yami realized everything: "Kaiba, you're drunk!" Only then did he realize how much he must have hurt Kaiba the day before. "I'm not boring," it came from the phone, but Yami was already hanging up - he had to go straight to Kaiba to clear up this misunderstanding.


End file.
